


Nothing

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, mostly just going through a kid’s thoughts as she hides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: She wonders if he’ll ever find her.





	Nothing

She already knows that Mommy and Daddy are dead. The moment the gunshots stopped, she knew that he was gone because he would never have given up the fight. And she knows Mommy is dead because the screaming finally stopped.

It’s weirdly quiet now that all the noise has stopped. She likes it a lot better that way. The noise was too loud for her sensitive ears, it almost made her scream too. Luckily she managed to control herself well enough.

She fiddles with the bracelet clasped around her wrist, runs her fingers over the various charms. Mommy gave it to her for her birthday this year. Each charm means something different: a pony because she loves those, a heart because Mommy and Daddy love her, and television for their movie nights once a month. Mommy promised her they would be able to get more charms.

Apparently that won’t be happening now.

It’s boring here, in the space behind the wall that Daddy taught her to hide in when she was small. It was built for a toddler, not the eight-year-old she is now. It’s cramped and smells and completely dark and there’s nothing to keep her occupied while her parents’ killer inevitably searches for her. She wishes that she would have brought her book in with her or at least something more entertaining than her stuffed rabbit Jaques. 

Dull footsteps sound above her. The killer must be in the upstairs bathroom, though why they’d bother to check there, she has no idea. There are no hiding places in there. It’s the room to avoid when playing Hide and Seek. 

She begins humming quietly to herself, something Daddy told her never to do if she had to hide. They would be able to find her if she was making noise. But the killer is upstairs and there’s no way they can hear her, and anyway, she’s  _ bored.  _ There’s no way they’ll be able to find her anyway.

Occasionally she stops humming, listens carefully so she can pinpoint where the killer is. They move on from the bathroom and go into Mommy and Daddy’s room, and then Holden’s bedroom, and then Remy’s. She can’t help but be curious. Did the killer not know that she slept downstairs, away from everyone else when they came? Is that why they went upstairs first? Did they kill Holden or Remy first? Obviously they killed her siblings first, considering she didn’t hear their deaths. She was still asleep until Daddy started yelling.

The footsteps travel downstairs, loud and clunky as they turn towards her bedroom. She quits humming, her fingers freezing on her bracelet. She can’t particurally find it in herself to be afraid, but Daddy’s told her and over that she has to be completely still and she’s already disobeyed him enough tonight. 

Her door creaks open slowly, a sure sign that the killer has entered her room. She lays her head against the side of her box, keeps her hand pressed against her bracelet so it doesn’t jangle. Something rustles in her bedroom; she wonders idly if they’ll find the candy stash she keeps under her bed. It’s only when she hears the closet door open that she glances up and notices the small pinprick of light in the corner. 

She didn’t close the door all the way.

Two seconds the door is opening and in front of her are dress shoes and slacks and she follows them up to the button-up like the ones Daddy wears. And in the killer’s hand is a blood-stained knife.

Laying her head against the wall, she meets his eyes: brown like her own, but with more green. She likes them, even if they’re going to be the last thing she sees. 

And she sighs as the pain rips through her chest.


End file.
